Find the smallest possible value of the expression $$\frac{(a+b)^2+(b-c)^2+(c-a)^2}{b^2},$$where $b > c > a$ are real numbers, and $b \neq 0.$
Solution: The squared terms suggests the quadratic mean. Since we have no reciprocals or products, we can start with the QM-AM inequality on the numbers $a+b$, $b-c$, and $c-a$, which gives us
$$\sqrt{\frac{(a+b)^2+(b-c)^2+(c-a)^2}{3}}\ge\frac{(a+b)+(b-c)+(c-a)}{3}=\frac{2b}{3}.$$Squaring both sides gives
$$\frac{(a+b)^2+(b-c)^2+(c-a)^2}{3}\ge\frac{4b^2}{9}.$$Dividing both sides by $b^2$ and multiplting both sides by $3$ gives us
$$\frac{(a+b)^2+(b-c)^2+(c-a)^2}{b^2}\ge\frac{4}{3}.$$Equality is achieved if $a+b=b-c=c-a$. From $a+b=b-c$ we get that $a=-c$. Then $a+b=c-a$ gives us $b=3c$. Hence if we pick $c=1$, $a=-1$, and $b=3$, we have $$\frac{(a+b)^2+(b-c)^2+(c-a)^2}{b^2}=\frac{(-1+3)^2+(3-1)^2+(1+1)^2}{3^2}=\frac{12}{9} = \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}.$$